Suppose a parallelogram has base length $4 \text{ ft}$ and height $8 \text{ ft}$. What is the parallelogram's area?
Solution: ${b = 4\text{ ft}}$ ${h = 8\text{ ft}}$ $32$ By moving a slice of the parallelogram, we can see that its area is equal to that of a rectangle with the same base and height. area of rectangle $ = b \times h$ $A = 4 \times 8 = 32$